


Shrouded In Shadows

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Listen I have no idea what I'm doing, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, lets call this "how badly can I fuck book 3 up", uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: (Working title)Have you ever thought about who you were in a past life? Have you always been the same person, born again to fulfill the same role over and over, or is there more to it than that? Being Summoner to Askr is one thing, but finding out you weren’t the first one there is something else. There are secrets you still don’t know, about Askr, about yourself, and about its history as a whole. Hel and her army threaten the short-lived peace you’ve known and only add to the growing confusion in your mind. Who are you, Summoner? Or rather, who were you before?





	Shrouded In Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while, figured I would finish it and post it. Obviously, there’s more to this story than this just piece, but I’m not sure if I want to make it an actual series. Still, I like this piece how it is now and want to share it with you all! If there’s interest in it, I’ll consider updating it with book 3. Oh, also, this is a working title and I would love to hear any suggestions you have!

The halls were quiet, and you kept to your thoughts as Alfonse walked to where he was to meet his father. You wanted to provide support in any way you could but knew you weren’t allowed in the with him. You were pulled from your thoughts, though by a sudden tug you felt in front of a door.

“Alfonse, I don’t think I’ve ever been in this room.” You paused to frown and study the door. You could swear you knew every nook and cranny of the Order of Heroes by now but this place… gave a sense of deja vu.

“Oh, I don’t think anyone’s been in there for a long time.” Alfonse stopped in his stride, studying the door with you a moment. “If I recall correctly, that was the study room of Askr’s first Summoner; they and King Lif would spend countless hours there together.”

“There was a Summoner before me?” The thought struck you as strange as you stared down at the glowing gun in your hand. Someone other than you could wield Breidablik?

“Well, you’re the second Summoner, yes. I’ve done my own research on this….” He paused a moment, taking the chance to look you up and down. “But I have a feeling you and that first Summoner are one and the same, you know?”

“Like… how? You know I had never been to Askr before Anna managed to summon me here.” You gave him half a frown, looking back to the door again. It was faint, but you could feel something… drawing you in. You decided to ignore it in favor of Alfonse speaking again.

“The first Summoner… they were the one to create Breidablik, and only they could use it. _____, you must be a reincarnation of our first Summoner– at least, that’s my conclusion.” He smiled at you, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Suddenly you got a feeling of what he meant; Summoner and Prince, once again, fighting for the safety of Askr. Alfonse may or may not be Lif, the first King of Askr, reborn but perhaps he was right when he said you were the first Summoner reincarnated. Alfonse spoke again, pulling you from your thoughts. “It’s said King Lif married his Summoner, and their descendants went on to create the Askr Royal Family.”

“Oh, um, Married?” You turned your gaze back to the door, thankful for him being oblivious at this point. “You hurry on to speak with your Father, Alfonse. I’m gonna see if I can’t find a way in here… If this really is the first Summoner’s room, I’m sure there’s invaluable information in there for me as a Tactician, and for the Order as a whole.” He nodded, though his look fell a bit.

“Father…” He sighed a little, but before he turned and left you took hold of both his hands in your own, drawing his gaze to your face.

“Hey, you’ve got this. There’s nothing to fear. Face him with the strength I know you have.” He smiled softly, eyes shining. You gave his hands another squeeze.

“Thank you _____, I only wish I could have you by my side when I faced him. Then I would certainly have the strength needed to stay strong.” You flushed but tried to remain calm in his charming mien.

“A good luck charm, just in case?” You didn’t give his questioning look a proper answer, instead leaning in a giving his cheek a sweet kiss. He froze under your sweet touch and was frozen still as you pulled back. “Now, off with you! You don’t need to face his wrath for being late!” With a clumsy nod, he took his hands from yours and began to jog off, a goofy smile stuck on his face.

You took a deep breath yourself, resting your back against the old door and held your hand against your beating heart. You really just did that, huh? It seemed to do the trick, though, hopefully, Alfonse would be okay in there. Now, you had problems of your own; you stepped back from the door to study it once again. Now, you found the wood had no doorknob on it, at least not on the outside. Cautiously, you pushed against the door, but it made no budge in its place, nor did it care to move left or right. You frowned and stepped back to stare at it again. Yes, this room was certainly calling out to you, just like the familiar pull of Breidablik.

“Breidablik!” Surely the strange weapon had something to do with this! You quickly pulled it out of his holster, fumbling with it a bit before holding it properly. You hadn’t noticed before, but it was glowing brighter than usual as if you were about to summon a hero. You stared at it a moment, and then looked to the door. Shockingly, strange runes had appeared, their glow faint. Slowly, you held Breidablik up per usual; now the grow was brighter, basking the hallway in its light. Your finger rested on the trigger. Your hesitation was silly, you knew you couldn’t summon a hero in this place, but for some reason pulling the trigger just felt… off. Still, you did so, closing your eyes not wanting to see the result.

A moment later, you peered at the door with one eye. The interior of the runes had, in fact, moved away. There was a hole just large enough to resemble a door, and you could vaguely see into a dark room, lit only by the otherworldly blue light of the runes. Taking one last look of the hallway around you, you gave a small shrug and made way into the dark room. Once inside, the room immediately lit to life with more runes. Blue light reminded you of the ungodly florescent of your time; next, you came in here, you ought to bring in a candelabra.

The dust of ages settled around you, and you coughed having stirred up some of the dust. The room was… larger than you thought it would be, and you were surprised to find a bed in the room as well, probably a full from what you could see. There were two desks, and a large dresser as well. You found this may as well been a shared room for a couple rather than study for a legendary summoner… Then again, your own room was just as casual. There were bookshelves, too, three of them. Two held old titles, some you could decipher, others far too old for you to understand. The third seemed to be handwritten. You noticed, however, one book out of place sitting on the bed.

It was a dark blue, and the leather worn; it had seen much love in its life. You sat on the old bed, it creaked under your weight but was overall fine. You picked up the book, it had nothing on it that would hint at a title or name, and slowly opened to the first page. There, in careful cursive, sat words that made you stare in confusion.

For _____, the Summoner I lost too soon.

You were _____. You weren’t sure how old the Askr kingdom was but surely this book had been here a least a century, maybe more. Alfonse said Lif and his summoner had shared this room once… Did you even share a name with this Summoner of old too? You wondered, perhaps, if you had their face too, but shook your head. Perhaps it was all coincidence; you didn’t think your name would be all that common in this world, but who knows. Casting it from your mind, you decided instead to continue reading. Maybe, this was meant for you after all. Someone from the past, reaching out to you in the future? A long shot, perhaps, but it quashed any guilt you might have about reading it.

Do you remember me, my love? My face, my name… the way we use to tangle together on this bed, enveloped in each other’s embrace, willing the world to go away? It took you away from me far too soon, but I remember your words, your promise. You’re back now, aren’t you? When you find me, I won’t look the same, I may even act differently. But I swear, my love for you will always remain.

“Um… what?” You read the words again, trying to process them. If… this book was made for you (or the late summoner) and if what Alfonse said was true, this could only have been written by one person… You didn’t want to admit it to yourself quite yet, though, and continued reading.

We’ll find each other again, in a future where nothing is certain. I fear then we may be on opposing sides… I can promise nothing, but if I can ever help it, my blade will never be raised against you and our kin.

“Oh my gosh.” You couldn’t help but whisper the words aloud. Your thoughts were swirling, and if anything, your stomach was coiled just as tight as when you spoke with Alfonse minutes prior. You didn’t know if you had it in you to read more, but it seemed your curiosity was beating out your embarrassment.

To meet again is a blessing, but on the battlefield, it is one most dark. Will you remember me when our eyes meet? Or am I from a past you’ve forgotten? Whatever may happen, if I get to see you again, no matter how fleeting the moment, I’ll cherish it. No matter the twisted form I take, or the atrocities I’m forced to commit, it will be the thought of you that keeps me going.

“I feel like I shouldn’t be reading this…” You felt as if you were watching in on someones personal life, peeking in on the parts of them that they would only share with a lover. But this person, this man… he was no lover of yours, not now at least. Some weird, foreign emotion was taking ahold of you, now, and you weren’t certain what to do. You couldn’t read any more of this volume, not now. You turned then, to the ones sitting on the shelf undisturbed, covered in dust with a single missing space. How much did he write…?

Moving over to them, you realized, only two more of these books had been written by Lif himself. The others were written by another author. Gingerly, you picked up one as if the pages would turn to dust beneath your fingers. In cursive writing, written in plain ink before you were the words “Askr needs your knowledge once again, Summoner. Will you remember what you’ve forgotten?” You closed the book, heart beating fast. There was a lot happening in this room, too much in fact. It made your heart pound and head spin in ways you didn’t quite understand.

“_____, where are you? We need to march!” You looked to the door, Anna’s muffled cry was somewhere beyond the door. You wanted to stay here longer, but your army needed you now. Looking to the shelf, to the book in your hands, and the one of the bed, you decided to take the one you held, and the one on the bed with you. Luckily, the door seemed to have grown a doorknob between now and when you entered the room. So, you took the books and opened the door.

“Anna, I’m here!” You called to her, and she turned sharply to you, seeing you poke your head out to the room.

“You know, I’m not even going to question how you got in there.” She shook her head. “We need to move fast, the order is needed to protect the castle.” Anna moved to you and began speed walking the other way, you were quick to follow her and close the door behind you.

“Wait, wait whose attacking us directly? We just took care of Muspell not even a few weeks ago, and I thought Embla was still recovering as well?” Anna was walking really fast but you were having a bit of a problem keeping up with her brisk pace.

“The scout’s reports are in but… I don’t know if I want to believe this.” Her voice held a hint of a growl as she spoke.

“What? Who is it?” You pressed her for more info, wanting to know who you would be up against.

“We’re… going to be fighting the army of Hel; the dead.” Finally, the two of you had made it to where you could lead your main force of heroes.

“The dead…?” You looked to the books held in your arms but quickly shoved them in your pack. “I don’t like the sound of that at all.” You sighed, knowing the fight was once again, only beginning.

“I promise, the sight of it is worse.” Anna grimaced and shook her head. “We need to move out, Hel’s forces are nearly upon us.” You were already ordering your heroes, ready to fight them with what little info you had.

“Is there anything else you can tell me?” You were hoping for any good news, actually. Something to help you out here.

“Yeah, actually. The Kings army will be backing us up as well. Hopefully, we can keep casualties to a minimum."

“The King…” You half frowned, but nodded. “Let’s move out.”


End file.
